Teresa Enoshi
Teresa Enoshi (テレサ エノシ Teresa Enoshi), formerly known as Bithiel (ビシエル, Bishieru), is a former Reionyx (炯然者(レイオニクス), Reionikusu lit. Radiant Ones) of the Angel (従炯然者(エンジェル), Enjeru lit. Lesser Shining Ones) class that formerly lived in the Green World (緑の世界, Midori no Sekai). She currently lives on Earth Land as a Human; despite what she says, she was banished to the Human realm due to the crimes she committed while she was still an Angel a list that is longer than she cares to admit. She currently works as a nun, however, due to her corrupt nature, this position is not an easy one for her to manage, and she only succeeds in keeping her position more through power than serving the will of the church. While working at the church, she is called Sister Teresa (シスター エノシ Shisutā Teresa). Appearance Personality History Equipment Kameijin ( 突命剣, Clashing Fate Blade): The Kameijin is a unique item wielded by Teresa, and is known as one of the Great Treasures of Sin (シンの大宝 Shin no Taihō). Despite being in no manner a bladed weapon, Teresa refers to the weapon as a sacred sword (聖剣, seiken); this is because the Kameijin is in fact the remains of a tried and true blade created by the late Tōtōsai through Smithing Magic. True to this description as a sacred weapon, the Kameijin utterly rejects anything corrupt, and is seen as one of the treasures of the church that Teresa works for. It is due to this nature, however, the Teresa has trouble wielding the Kameijin itself; prolonged contact tends to burn her skin, and due to this, she wears the item hung at her hip. Kameijin's powers revolve around purification: the item was initially crafted as a sword whose blade would strike down sinners. It was used by the church to combat demons, and the more impure the target, the stronger the blade would become. The church became well known as Demon Exterminators (妖怪退治屋, yōkai taijiya), and the sword was their prized possession. Its initial conversion into the golden crucifix that Teresa wields granted the Kameijin enhanced abilities. While retaining its standard purification abilities, still being able to purify targets it comes into contact with, the Kameijin is able to bless other metals with similar, but temporary, purification properties. The metal that is blessed in this manner, be it sword or armor, gains the purification abilities of the Kameijin, and can make even the most rudimentary tool, such as a pipe, into exceptional weaponry to combat demons. Grimoire (魔道書 (グリモワール) Gurimowāru; lit. "Book of Sorcery"): The Grimoire is another item wielded by Teresa, and is known as one of the Great Treasures of Sin (シンの大宝 Shin no Taihō). The Grimoire is a magical book that produces multiple unique effects, and along with the Kameijin, gave the Church of Sin their reputation as Demon Exterminators. The Grimoire itself is a book that is very much alive; it possesses its own consciousness, and can choose whether or not to work for the person using it. Despite her corrupt nature, the Grimoire sides with Teresa because Teresa sides with the church, even if her sanity is questionable. Due to its own sentience, it can opt to act in a way that opposes Teresa's wishes, but still acts in her best interests, even forcibly casting a different spell if it thinks it fits the situation. Due to Teresa's own corrupt nature, she's unable to force the Grimoire to act as she wants, as the book's holy energies can exterminate her as well when applied directly. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Attributes Reiblood Wings: Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Light Magic Trivia *Teresa's forename comes from the famous . Her surname, "Enoshi", is Hebrew for "human/humanity". *Bithiel means "Daughter of God".